


Picnic in the Dappled Shade

by tinknevertalks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, oxford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: On a lush day in May, Helen and Nikola have a picnic.





	Picnic in the Dappled Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts).



> There was a whole bunch of smut prompts on Tumblr, and xbleeple thought this one, "Please, remind me why we're having sex behind a tree," would make a good Oxford era Teslen fic. So I hope you like this! XD
> 
> (Unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine. If you notice any, lemme know. Otherwise, let me know what you think in the comment box below. :))

It was an unusually warm day in the month of May, the skies a rich cornflower blue with nary a cloud to be seen. Sunshine streamed through the boughs of bright green leaves, dappling Helen and Nikola with spots of lights and shadows as they remained hidden from the world. It had started innocently, a picnic to distract her from recent developments, although her jacket soon found the floor as did Nikola's back. Her kisses started passionate, and fervid, but as time slowly passed, and she straddled his waist, they became more languid, more exploratory.

His hands held her hips, covered as they were by her many skirts, his fingers aching to feel flesh but not wanting to rock the boat and have her stop. Each kiss felt like delicious torture, her tongue sweeping his mouth, her fingers alternating between playing with his hair and playing with his shirt buttons. The whole world coalesced to her lips on his, and nothing else mattered.

“You can touch me, if you want,” she murmured, kissing just beneath his ear. The merest touch of her tongue against his skin sent lightning all the way to his fingertips, crushing and squeezing her hips in a silent plea for more. Grinning where she kissed, and taking his hand in hers, she rucked up her skirt to place his hand on her thigh.

His eyes opened wide, searching her's as he felt flesh when logic dictated underwear would be a barrier. “What…?”

Her expression could only be called wickedly coy as she squeezed his hand. “Where ever could they have gone?” she wondered aloud, winking.

The wink undid him. Grasping her face, he dragged her lips to his again, plundering her mouth and drawing forth surprised moans. Chest heaving hard against her corset, Nikola wanted nothing more than to unwrap her of each refined layer, to leave her bare and basking on the blanket as he explored every inch of her with his mouth. Feeling her wetness seep through his trousers would do though, his hands finding her buttocks, his ears filling up with her goading groans.

“Not enough,” she panted as her hips ground against his. “Can I…?”

He nodded, her hands on his trouser clad erection a sensation he never wanted to forget. Her fingers were cool as she manoeuvered his clothes away and before he knew it she was sinking down around him, silken, warm, and wet, as needy as he felt. Upright, she started riding him, grinding down as his hips surged up to meet hers.

Crooning cries became her call as each downward motion had her curls bouncing, escaping their confines as he gripped her thighs again, trying valiantly to keep her close. Her hands dragged wantonly across her breasts, down her waist and under her skirt, the vision engraving itself into his memory as he felt her fingers brush against his pelvis.

“Let me,” he begged, his hand fumbling for a moment until he found hers, felt the bundle of nerves she'd been persistently rubbing and teasing. She kept her eyes closed as he swiped his thumb over her clit, delicious moans filling the air as she grabbed her breasts again, her orgasm crashing through her, clenching around him.

He was so close, he could feel the tantalising edge of his own completion, but Helen had batted his thumb away, had her hands on his chest as she panted. “A moment, please,” she murmured, trying to catch her breath. He nodded, hard pressed not to move but willing to pause his movements if it meant he could stay in her warmth.

A movement. A roll of her hips. Experimental. He grit his teeth, eyes closed, when she caged his body with her arms. “Are you holding back, Mr Tesla?” she asked, a proper faux-naïf if ever he'd had the pleasure. He nodded, powerless and wanting. Another roll of her hips. “You'd best let go,” she murmured, kissing her favoured spot. He grabbed her again, planting his feet firmly on the blanket as he thrust into her, smiling as her lecherous grin soon melted back to pleasure again.

Their voices became a quiet cacophony of theres and harders and sybillant yeses, of pants and groans and horrendous expletives in wild tones that sent Nikola's world spinning as Helen begged him not to stop, to never stop. Her drawn out cry, her equally forceful thrusts, her pleading, “Fuck,” shattered them both. Holding her flush against him, he spilt his seed in her, her inner muscles rippling and squeezing around his cock, drawing out their pleasure.

They collapsed into a panting heap, flushed, sweaty and in dire need of a nap. Her lips were against his neck, kissing softly. “That wasn't what I had in mind when I suggested a picnic,” she murmured, wincing slightly when his softening erection slid out of her warmth.

He smiled, tucking himself back in as she corrected her own vestments. “I didn't think so,” he replied quietly, suddenly aware of all the birdsong around them. “Helen?”

“Yes?”

“Please, remind me again why we were having sex behind a tree?”

She grinned. “Because you have a reputation as the strangest man in the university to uphold, and can't have visitors in his rooms... And because I like sex.”

He nodded. “All good points.” A pant. “Helen?”

“Yes?” A chuckle laced the word.

“Next time, can we do this in bed?”

Curling up around him, she yawned and said, “Who says there'd be a next time?” He was about to reply when she added, “Yes, a bed would be a very good idea… Next time...”


End file.
